


Everytime You Look At Me

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Weddings, daisuga wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaiSuga wedding coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I fall a little farther, everytime you look at me."

As the last notes faded in the background Suga closed his eyes to savor the moment. He finished it. The one song he dedicated to the one person whom he's going to share the rest of his life with starting tomorrow.

Well honestly speaking they've been sharing their life together ever since they've met. Their bond just got stronger when Daichi asked him out to be with him upon winning the nationals. But for Suga, tomorrow will be the moment that will bind him forever with Daichi. Tomorrow he will no longer be Sugawara Koushi but Sawamura Koushi. They decided that Suga will be the one to take Daichi's family name and good thing that their families were not against in the decision they made.

Suga grab the music sheet in front of him to once again read the lyrics he wrote himself. Though the music isn't what he made himself but he's proud to be able to come up with such words. It describe their whole life together. He's pretty sure this will make Daichi cry tomorrow. He giggle at that. Though he's not sure himself if he can control himself from crying too.

"I might as well sing this again." Suga decided. He needed this to be perfect. This will be his first gift for Daichi as his husband and as cliche as it sounds he wants this to be their song. The only song for the two of them.

Taking a deep breath. Suga started the music and the melody flowed through the headphones he's wearing. And then he sing.

**I would bet my life like I bet my heart.**   
**That you were the one baby.**

The first time Suga realize that he's falling for his bestfriend, falling for Daichi, is when they were walking home from school on their last year of high school.

It was spring time. The sakura trees lining the path are showering them with sakura petals. It was such a wondeful day, such a perfect view. Daichi and him were laughing then suddenly the tan male stopped walking. Suga looked confused at first but was shock when Daichi reached out for his head suddenly. He thought Daichi is going to pat his head but then he pulled his hand again then thrust his hand on Suga.

There the silver haired teen saw a heart shape sakura petal in the middle of Daichi's palm. He looked back at Daichi only to have his heart beat so loudly.

Daichi was looking at him with the widest smile like everything is so perfect, so right. "It's a heart." He said with a deep voice,  smile not leaving his handsome face and looking at Suga like he's the most precious thing Daichi had seen.

Then and there the silver haired realize and heard and felt. How he had fallen in love with his best friend Daichi.

**I've never been so sure of anything before.**   
**You're driving my heart crazy.**   
**I can't hold down.**   
**I can't hold back now.**   
**Like I've done before.**

After that realization. Suga did not tell Daichi. Heck he was shock how do you think Daichi will feel if he told him that he's inlove with his bestfriend. He just kept his feelings inside. He was even proud of himself for being able to hide it from Daichi but it was so hard.

He kept on getting flustered everytime Daichi pat him on the back, a hand on his shoulder, a playful jab on the side, even when Daichi smiled and laugh! His heart won't stop beating like crazy when those happened. And Suga was almost ready to pull his hair along with his heart if possible.

He won't last long like this. He was on the verge of just telling Daichi of what he feels for the captain when two loud and energetic first years, namely Kageyama and Hinata, raced pass them startling Suga from forming lines on how to tell Daichi his feelings.

"Energetic even after school, aren't they?" Daichi said with a laugh. Suga nodded his head. His confidence, if he had any, earlier now gone like it had run along with the odd combo.

"What is it you want to say again?" Daichi asked remembering that Suga was supposed to tell him something before they were disturbed.

"Nothing. Nothing important at all." Suga shook his head and he can feel his face getting hot so he looked straight ahead hoping that Daichi didn't notice that.

"Are you sure?" Daichi was skeptical though. "Yup!" Another nod. "Pretty sure!" Then he gave the other male one of his reassuring smiles.

'Maybe some other time. Or better yet. Never' the silver haired thought glumly.

**Darling look at me.**   
**I'm falling like a fool for you.**   
**Darling can't you see.**   
**I'd do anything you want me to.**   
**I tell myself, I'm in too deep then I fall a little farther**   
**Everytime you look at me.**

If this is what jealousy means. Then god it's so painful! Suga was going back to the gym and when he was about to turn on one corner he heard voices. Familiar voices.

"What is it you'd like to talk about Michimiya?"

That was Daichi and Michimiya? Why? Suga knows it's bad to eavesdrop but he can't help it.

"That...uhm.. your final game is near so I want to say good luck and do your best." Her voice were timid. "Oh. Thanks Michimiya! Of course we'll do our best." Daichi said back. Even without looking Suga can tell what expression Daichi is wearing at the moment. A smile so bright.

"And also Sawamura-kun..." She coninued and Suga does not know why his heart jumped nervously at that. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I... I LIKE YOU SAWAMURA-KUN!" She said loudly nervousness seeping on her voice. He knew it! And it hurts. Michimiya and him are the same. But she's a girl. She has a bigger chance to be with Daichi than him. And they are close too.

Suga can hear his heart shattering into a million pieces and he gasp quietly in pain. Not only because of what Michimiya said but also on what he heard from the man he had fallen so hard for.

"I... like you too Michimiya--- " The man he desperately want to be with but can never be. In his haste to leave he tripped on his own feet landing on all fours.

Not only did he get his heart broken but he also got himself in a very embarassing situation. He looked up to see two pairs of eyes on him. He looked straight at Daichi & Suga was confused as to why Daichi looked like he did something wrong to Suga. Suga was the one who did something.

"Suga? Did you--?" Daichi question like he was afraid of the answer. Suga hastily made an excuse. "I'm sorry about that! Hahaha.. just continue.. don't worry I won't say anything. And congrats and yeah i'm leaving." Everything just rushed out and Suga ran away as fast as he could. He never paid attention that his name is being called out.

This is bad. He had fallen so deep. And now it's so painful. Daichi will never look his way again. He has Michimiya now. And if being Daichi's bestfriend is what Daichi needs then he will burry these feelings deep inside. He'd do anything for Daichi. Even if it kills him inside.

**How do you do that babe**   
**Make me feel like I'm the only man in life for you.**   
**I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this.**

Why? Why is this happening? After that painful day Suga has been avoiding Daichi like a plague. But Daichi does not seem to agree because he kept on chasing Suga. And as much as Suga does not like to overthink,  Daichi seems sweeter and more  attentive to him. Since Suga always pass up the idea of idle talk with the captain Daichi had came up with an idea of sending him small notes. Putting it on his desk, his locker, his shoes, his water bottle, the volleyball. Anything or anywhere Suga will be. Notes saying "Hi how are you?" "Hope you had a beautiful day!" "I hope you will talk to me like before. :( " "I miss you." That gave him an almost heart attack.

He'd be lying if he denied that he's not affected by Daichi's actions. He don't know what or why Daichi is doing this. Is it because he saw him & Michimiya together? So that he won't talk? Daichi knows him better than that.

It hurts more because he knows Daichi & Michimiya are together. So why?

Little does Suga know that the answer is coming in an unexpected way.

**First time in your arms I know.**   
**The way you held me I know that this could be**   
**What I've been waiting to find.**

They won! After so much hard work, the breaking bones' trainings, those were paid off because they've won the Nationals! They are the best team in Japan. They are no longer the flightless crows. They are now soaring above the big sky. Cheers are everywhere. Their friends and families crying and laughing and clapping in the stands. Proud of how far they've come.

When the last whistle was blown, the last point made in their favor, Suga along with the others on the bench run towards their teammates on the court. They were crying and screaming and hugging and laughing together. No words can describe how they feel at the moment.

Albeit the tears coming down his face Suga looked for Daichi. And when their eyes met, Daichi is crying too, he immediately run towards him the other doing the same.

Suga threw himself at the other man wounding his arms around Daichi's neck. Daichi doing the same except his arms around Suga's waist and he spin the both of them around. "We won Daichi! We did it!" Suga shouted "Yes! We did Suga!" He was so happy that he forgot he still have problems with Daichi.

Daichi put him down and when Suga looked straight into Daichi it seems that the world had stopped. Daichi is looking at him like he is the most precious thing in the world like that time Suga realized his feelings for the man in front of him.

Suddenly Daichi was leaning close to him and instinctively Suga closed his eyes. He then felt dry chapped lips on his. But he didn't care at all. DAICHI IS KISSING HIM! It was just a simple kiss but he felt like he's floating at the moment.

But all things need to end at a certain point. Suga pushed Daichi away. He remembered. "No." He whisper. "What?" Daichi is confused. He's pretty sure that Suga like him back so why?

"You can't Daichi. Michimiya---" "oh god no! Nothings going on between me and Michimiya. I swear Suga! You're the only one I love and I love you since the very beginning and please go out with me!" Daichi said so fast that Suga's mind can't keep up at the flow of information.

So Daichi loves him back. Him and Michimiya are not together. Is he asking me out? Suga was brought out of his thoughts when someone shouted "Say yes Suga-san!!!" "Shut up dumbass you're ruining the moment!"

"Daichi I-" what's more shocking is Daichi kneeling on the floor in one knee waiting for his answer. Suga's face burned.

Daichi is kneeling in front of him asking him out in front of hundreds of people that is silent and waiting for his answer. He wanted to die in embarassment.

"Of course you fool! Get up already! This is so embarrassing!" Then more deafening cheers came along with "congratulations!" "FINALLY!" And even "Dad and Mom are finally together"

But that's something Suga will give thought later on because at this moment his heart and mind are focused on one sole person only.

And that person is looking at him with wide smile and so much love in his dark eyes. "I love you Daichi!" Suga said and was replied with "I love you too Koushi."

And Koushi can't help but fall inlove more deeply to Daichi.

****Darling look at me.** **   
****I'm falling like a fool for you.** **   
****Darling can't you see.** **   
****I'd do anything you want me to.** **   
****I tell myself, getting in too deep then I fall a little farther** **   
****Everytime you look at me.** **

" ** **Everytime you look at me.**** **"**

As Suga sang the last part of the song. He can't help but remember the times they spent together. Mostly were good ones but they also had times that they fight hard with each other. But in the end they can't stay mad for too long with each other. They feel incomplete without the other.

It didn't take long either for them to come out to their parents. They are lucky that they have the nicest, kindest and supportive parents. They even have family gatherings either in thd Sawamura's or Sugawara's.

They've come a long way. Daichi & him. And he couldn't asked for more.

His phone suddenly rang. He looked at the screen and guess who the impatient man is.

"Koushi." A deep baritone voice came out & Suga's heart jumped upon hearing that.  
"What's the matter Daichi? And isn't Kuroo supposed to be holding your phone away from you?" Suga said with a chuckle.   
"Well yeah. But I just want to hear your voice." Daichi said   
"Nervous aren't we?" He can already picture Daichi nodding his head. "Well me too. If that will calm you down."   
"Just hearing your voice calms me down."   
"I know dummy. You always said the same cheesy lines." Suga laughed a little.  
"They are not cheesy! Besides you like it anyway."   
"Yeah I did." Comfortable silence.  
"Koushi?" "Hm?" "I love you." Daichi said and Suga can feel it that he does.   
" i love you too Daichi" he whispered back.

They ended the call. Suga looked at the paper in his hands where the lyrics are.

"Tomorrow." He said then walked out of the room.

**END**


	2. Everytime You Look At Me (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited wedding day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is here. To be honest I don't know how wedding goes because truth be told I haven't been into one. Honestly! I just asked married people what their vows are and compiled them in a bunch.. XD I hope you'll like this one too. :)

'Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. You can do this Daichi. You've been waiting for this moment. So stop having cold feet!' Daichi exclaimed inside his head. Any moments now the door in front of him is going to open. A new life for him and the one he loves and cherishes the most.

He was startled when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked at the owner to see his bestfriend and one of the groomsmen. "Are you alright Daichi?" Asahi asked though you can see that he is nervous too. Daichi nodded his head. "Yeah. Just. You know." He said with a nervous laugh and a sudden slap on his back by another groomsmen.

"Stop being so nervous Daichi! Everything's going to be fine and you're going to walk there, do your vows, kiss Suga senseless then finish this wedding so you can have one hell of a steamy honeymoon!" Kuroo said encouragingly which is followed by a round of laugh from those that are part of the wedding entourage and a big blush from Daichi. "Will you stop saying things like that!" Daichi admonishes Kuroo but honestly, he's so grateful for his friends.

He looks at them, his groomsmen composed of Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Asahi. "Thanks guys. I'm really grateful to you all." "Hey! Hey! Hey! No getting sentimental now or I might c-cry!" Bokuto started crying and so did Asahi. "Bro! We're going to miss you!" Bokuto hugged him while bawling. "Hey now! It's not like you're not going to see me." Daichi patted Bokuto's back. The other's look at the group of men with a fond look and a few tears.

"Excuse me Sir but we're starting the ceremony." The wedding coordinator informed them. They composed themselves then formed a line with Daichi in the front. Daichi's mom looked at him fondly then started to fix his tie. "I'm so happy for you Daichi, for finding that one person that makes you happy and you love the most. Cherish Koushi and be happy together." His mom said then getting teary. Daichi can feel himself almost crying again. "Thanks Mom." He then looked at his father. "Koushi is such a good man. Make us proud again. Show them that you will be the best husband." His father said with a pat on the arm. "Thanks Dad."

Then the doors opened. The piano started playing and Daichi made his walk together with his parents towards the front where the marriage offciant is waiting. When he's finally beside the officiant he smiled at all the people together with them. One by one his friends came inside. First goes a nervous Asahi with a proudly smiling Noya followed by a grinning Kuroo and a scowling Tsukishima (Daichi let out a small chuckle at seeing that). Then came Iwaizumi with a wide smiling Oikawa followed by a grinning Bokuto with as calm as ever Akaashi.

Asahi, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Bokuto are at his side while Noya, Tsukishima, Oikawa, and Akaashi at the other side where Suga will be standing. Everyone has bated breath, their attention on the archway where the doors are closed once again. When the music changed Daichi let out a breath then he felt Asahi's comforting hand on his shoulder.

Slowly the doors open.

And Daichi's breath has been taken away just like the first time him and Koushi met each other.

Standing at the archway, is Koushi, beautiful as ever in his white suit and a veil. Daichi laughs lightly at that. But then Koushi took a deep breath then started singing. And oh God the angels have descended.

**I would bet my life, like I bet my heart**   
**That you were the one, baby**   
**I've never been so sure of anything before**   
**You driving my heart crazy**

**I can't hold out, I can't hold back now**   
**Like I've done before**

**Darling, look at me**   
**I've fallen like a fool for you**   
**Darling, can't you see**   
**I'd do anything you want me to**

**I tell myself I'm in too deep**   
**Then I fall a little farther**   
**Every time you look at me**

As Koushi stood there and sang, Daichi can't help it but smile so wide as tears pour out of his eyes. His eyes are focused on the only man, the one whom he's going to pledge his forever with.

Then Koushi started walking and singing and looking at Daichi so lovingly and Daichi's tears won't stop along with his smile. Kuroo handed him a handkerchief.

**How do you do that, babe?**   
**Make me feel like I'm the only man alive for you**   
**I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this**   
**First time in your arms, I knew**

**The way you held me, I knew that this could be**   
**What I've been waiting to find**

When Koushi reached the front and now standing in front of Daichi, and oh god Daichi just want to hug and kiss Koushi then and there, Daichi also noticed that Koushi is crying too but he continue to sing conveying his whole feelings to Daichi. His oh so wonderful Koushi.

**Darling, look at me**   
**I've fallen like a fool for you**   
**Darling, can't you see**   
**I'd do anything you want me to**

**I tell myself I'm getting in too deep**   
**Then I fall a little farther**   
**Every time you look at me**

**Every time you look at me**

When he was done singing a lot of people present had been crying ever since the start of the song including Daichi. Koushi reached out and wipe away the tears streming down Daichi's face. Daichi took Koushi's hands in his, holding it tight albeit the bouquet in Kosuhi's hands.

When the officiant deems that they are ready, he started his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are here gathered to witness the union of Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi." They smiled towards each other although out the priest's speech.

"Do you, Sawamura Daichi, take, Sugawara Koushi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The Officiant asked which is answered by a confident "I do." By Daichi.

"Do you, Sugawara Koushi, take, Sawamura Daichi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The Officiant asked Koushi this time. Koushi smiled at him then answered "Yes, I do."

"You may now exchange rings and vows to one another."

Daichi grab one of the rings first then grab Koushi's left hand. He took a deep breath then let it out along with his vows.

"Koushi. To be honest, I don't know what to say. (Everyone chuckles even Koushi) But as I look at you the moment you walk in from that door. The moment you sang and oh my God, I didn't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful person as you. The very first time I saw you is like I saw an angel. Honestly. I don't even know how to approach you. You were smiling so wide and beautifully. But then you talked to me and just like magic we fit. Koushi, you are my best friend, my vice-captain. You are the person I always confide to whenever I have problems. You understand me so well as I to you. You are the only one who can scold me as what our ex-teammates always said. You are the one who keeps me on the ground. Koushi I'm so thankful that you came into my life. I'm so thankful that you love me so much. Koushi in front of everyone, our families, our friends, I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life. I love you so much Koushi."

And Daichi ended his vows by putting the ring he's holding into Koushi's left middle finger. Koushi's tears won't stop as Daichi said his vows so he put his hands to wipe away the tears of joy then took a deep breath. He grab the other ring then grab Daichi's left hand to.

"Daichi. *deep breath* Why do you have to make such a long speech?" He said with a laugh along with everyone present and Daichi blushed at that while letting out a chuckle. "I can't help it though." He countered back and there's more laughing. But when everyone's settled down Koushi took a deep breath again and started.

"Well here goes mine. Daichi meeting you is the greatest thing that happened to me. To be your best friend tops it all. But having you love me back as much as I love you is what took the cake. We've come a long way Daichi. From classmates, to club mates, to friends, to captain & vice-captain, to best friends, to lovers and now here we are Daichi. We've been through a lot. We fight too and then we make-up. Because being mad at each other is too hard to endure. Daichi you were always there for me. You're the solid pillar in my life. I don't even know what my life has been before you came. It's like you were always there. Always supporting me, always standing up for me, always protecting me. Daichi you are my everything. I'm so happy I got to have this hunk of a man to be my one and only. I'm so happy that I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you for loving me Daichi, for making me happy, for just being there and being Daichi. Even without this wedding it feels like we are already married since way back then. ("Yes you are!" someone hollered from the back and everyone let out a laugh but Daichi is already crying.)And I'm proud to be your husband and join my life with yours. Daichi I choose you. I vow to stand by your side, to be the joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that not only complete each other, but complement each other. I love you Daichi always."

With that Koushi slip the ring on Daichi's middle finger to symbolize their union while looking at each other with tears of happiness and a smile like no other.

"Families and friends," the officiant started after the exchange of vows, "I now present to you Mr. Sawamura Daichi and his spouse Mr. Sawamura Koushi. You may now kiss your spouse." The officiant declared followed by the loud clapping and cat calling from their friends.

Daichi closed their distance and grab the hem of the veil and slowly lifted it up and over Koushi's head. He grab Koushi's face softly like it's the world's most important treasure, which for Daichi it is, then brushes his thumb on Koushi's cheek. Slowly he leaned down closing his eyes and Koushi meeting him and doing the same.

Their lips met and just like in the movies it's like the world had stopped and it's only the two of them. When they broke apart and their eyes met, the both of them know that meeting each other is fate. That happiness will be in each other's arms.

Daichi can't help it, he was so blessed. Koushi feeling the same. They are now bounded to each other. They kissed again and when they pulled apart for the second time they faced all the people who walked with them, who supported them wholeheartedly and they are so thankful to them.

Koushi looked at Daichi and Daichi did the same. "I love you Daichi." Koushi whispered softly. "I love you too Koushi."

And the rest is another story to be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!!! Your kudos is always appreciated. :) Stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
